Venture of Faith
by hochmodel
Summary: Robin and Starfire go to a Catholic mass. Starfire explains about Jesus Christ. For those of you who have read "Savior of a Disbeliever," this is a spin off at that. Except cleaned up, and the beginning is VERY different


**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own the Teen Titans, the Catholic Church, or the information for the saints. BUT I DO OWN MY IDEA! :)

**Summary: **Starfire and Robin go to church, and the experience strengthens their relationship, along with Robin's own feelings.

**WARNING: The church in this story is Catholic. ANYONE IS MORE THAN WELCOME TO READ THIS STORY!!!!!! If however, you do not, erm, have an appreciation for Catholicism, that is the religion in this story.**

**Apology: **I am so sorry about all of the confusion with "Savor of a Disbeliever" This was my first story, and a lot of confusion went into it. This story is a spin off of that story. For all of you who read "Savior of a Disbeliever" I have !!!!REALLY!!!! cleaned Robin up.

**Announcement:** Just to tell you, please do not review saying that Robin is Presbyterian, or Starfire worships X'Hal, or you want Raven to be the one who introduces mass. Critiques are one thing, but those are just mean. True, the 'Starfire worships X'Hal' comments really have helped my story, but they are also hurtful, and I feel like you're telling me who-should-have-what-religion. If you don't like my story, either A) Find one that you do like, or B) Write your own. Thank you for taking the time to heed my request. Enjoy!!

**Ventures of Faith**

Robin, Beast Boy, and Cyborg were in the common room, having a good time. Starfire walked in the room, wearing a purple silk blouse and long black dress pants. She smiled nervously at the others, especially Robin.

"Whoa girl, you going out on a date?" Cyborg asked.

"Dude! You look great." Beast Boy said. "Wonder how jealous Robin will be." Beast Boy said loud enough so Starfire couldn't hear. Robin glared at him.

_Is she really going out on a date? _Robin nervously thought.

"I am not going on a date, I am going to a Catholic Mass to be precise." The others stared at her. Finally, BB spoke up.

"Ummm, Starfire...our fans...probably wouldn't want us to have certain religions..."

"And why would they not?"

"...Because...well...umm...not everybody would wish to except us." The others nodded in agreement. Starfire could not believe how shallow they were!

"Friends, we are superheroes to protect the city, not for fame."

"But-"Robin began.

"-We are like parents to the citizens of Jump City. Our job is to protect, love, and nurture them. Our job is not to subdue to their wishes, and our job is not to be their friends. We have a duty to protect the city. We don't have a duty to befriend it."

The others stared at her in shock.

"I wish to know if you will enjoy going to church with me this fine Sunday?" They didn't respond. She sighed, and left. A few seconds later, Robin ran up to her.

"Starfire." She turned to him. "Starfire, if it will make you happy, then I will go with you to mass." Starfire beamed at him. "GLORIOUS!!! Come, let us dress you with the appropriate attire."

CHURCHCHURCHCHURCHCHURCHCHURCH

The priest was breaking the bread and wine. "And now let us pray that God will bless the bread and wine, and turn them into the Body and Blood of Jesus Christ"

"AAALLLEEEEAAAAUUUUIIII-AAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!" Everyone in the church sang. Robin was so confused with who this Jesus person was. Starfire noticed this.

"Do not do the worrying Robin, for I will explain everything after."

After mass, Starfire explained the significance of what the church was all about while showing him everything.

"You see, Jesus died a very torturous, painful death on the cross. He was beaten, humiliated, tried, forced to carry a heavy burden in such a weak condition. Some people say that some of His beard was ripped out by Roman soldiers. He was stripped of His clothing, and was nailed to the cross with long, sharp nails. He died within three hours. He was mocked and humiliated by the people He came to save, and His closest disciple claimed that he had never known Him, out of fear of being persecuted. In the end, that person ended up preaching about Jesus, along with the other followers.

"You see, Jesus was preaching about being the Son of God. He was telling others how to be good people, and the Jewish leaders were afraid of a riot. So they had Him killed."

"Why did Jesus die?"

"Because if He hadn't, we would not enter the Kingdom of Heaven, when we died."

Robin found that very hard to believe. Why wouldn't we be allowed to enter the Kingdom of Heaven? What is that? Where would we go?

"I'm still not clear on where we would go when we die."

"Oh, pardon me. Heaven is a place full of nothing but happiness and love. That is where God's Kingdom is. That is where we go when we die and if we follow God, and repent for our sins. If not, we go to Hell. Hell is an awful place. God is not there, but all evil and pain is."

"I see."

"That is why Jesus died for us. So we would be able to repent and turn to God before it is too late for us. God is a beautiful being. He loves every last one of us. No matter what we do."

Robin was astounded. So Jesus died to save him from such an awful fate after he died.

"But why Jesus, Why not Lazarus, or Pilate?" (He heard those names from the readings during mass)

"Because Jesus is the Son of God. He was perfect, a faultless sacrifice. He was taken from His thrown next to His father to fulfill the prophecy, the Son of God must die to save all people."

"What about you?"

Starfire was quiet for a long time before she spoke. "I believe that even though Jesus came to save the Earth, if I really try. I could make it into heaven." Robin smiled. She was very confident.

"I always thought you worshiped X'Hal."

"Robin, when I first came to this earth, I started worshiping X'hal (Thank you for the idea reviewers!! ) But I didn't feel that sense of inner peace. So I researched other religions. I tried a Christian Church. It gave me such peace, knowing that I was loved by someone so much, He would die for me in such a torturous experience, one could not comprehend. That a mother would give her only Son, to die such a painful death. To be die so that all human beings will live. Only such love is capable through God Robin."

She continued to show him around the church.

"So this is this is the alter?" Robin asked.

Starfire smiled. Yes, it is where the Holy Eucharist is broken."

"And the Holy Eucharist is..."

"The Holy Eucharist is bread and wine. The bread symbolizes Jesus' body, and the wine symbolizes Jesus' blood."

"And, that, is Jesus?" Robin asked pointing to a crucifix.

"Yes."

"He died...a torturous death..... to save me."Robin was amazed. It was so hard to believe that the **Son of God** would go through something so torturous, just to bring him to heaven.

"And over here, we have the saints, or some of God's chosen people."

Robin followed Starfire to a row of people's pictures. She stopped at a picture of a women dressed in armor with a decorative skirt, holding a sword. "She is my favorite. Her name is Joan of Arc. She saw two angels. Her destiny was to lead battles during war. Alas, she was burned at the stake at age nineteen because the church thought that she was blaspheming by saying that God told her to lead the battles."

Robin stared at the picture in admiration, amazed that she would go through so much for her faith.

"Who is that?" Robin pointed to a picture next to Joan's. He was robed in white, and had wings with a halo.

"That is Micheal the Arc Angel. He led an army to fight Satan, along with his demons. Satan lost and was thrown into Hell."

Robin smiled. "Micheal is my favorite."

CCCCCCC

"PLEASE WELCOME.... ROBIN OF THE TEEN TITANS!!" Robin was doing a testimony in front of the whole congregation. It had been two months since he joined the church, and Starfire and Robin got the rest of the team to join too.

"Thank you. A very special friend showed me this place. At first I thought she was crazy... believing in this guy. For who in their right mind would believe that the Son of God would die such a brutal, painful death. You would think that it was impossible. But she showed me the light. When I came here, I realized that everything was true, no doubt about it.

I am arrogant, untrustworthy, uncaring, and **almost **incapable of love. But when I knew that God loved me, He saw me as someone who was brave, noble, considerate, and love-able. God can do all things, including bring out the best in me. I love the fact that He died for me.

Ever since I welcomed Him into my life, I no longer fear, nor am I obsessive over the villains, for now I know that God is watching. He bring peace into my heart. I know that He only thinks the best for me, nothing else. God is not found in your textbooks or facts, but God is in your heart. He is in the person you are sitting next to. He is in your favorite study. He is in the grass you walk on, the food you eat, the nature you look at.

Always remember that He is looking over your life. Think only of Him. A God that gave His Son to die for _me,_ is the God I want. And if someone you know asks why he or she should believe in Him, respond in this statement, 'You can believe in whoever or whatever you wish. But I believe in God, and He has never let me down. I believe in Jesus, and He loves me so much as to die for me.'

Thank You."

The whole congregation gave a standing ovation.

"That was great!" Cyborg said.

"Awesome!" Beast Boy said. Raven smiled a wide smile.

Starfire looked onto him with such happiness in her eyes, it was too much to comprehend.

"Come on team, let's go home." He turned to Starfire, and kissed her on the lips. "I said ALMOST incapable of love."

THE END!!!!!! So did you guys enjoy it? And like I said for those of you who read "Savior of a Disbeliever," You really have to admit that I cleaned Robin up. Hope you all LOVED IT!!!!! If you absolutely hated it, feel free to send a review. Just please **DO NOT BE MEAN!!!!!!!!!!!**


End file.
